The Past
by MiiruMiyuki
Summary: Jak wyglądały kontakty Sasuke i Sakury w dzieciństwie? Jak się poznali? Oto moja osobista wizja, odpowiadająca na te pytania. Perfidnie romantyczny fic sasusaku.


A oto moja wizja jak wyglądały kontakty Sasuke i Sakury z dzieciństwa, jeszcze zanim Itachi wybił swój klan. **Wykorzystałam tu trochę znanych nam scen z „Naruto" i wplotłam w nie moją własną twórczość**. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Miłej lektury.

_... The Past ..._

Drobna, różowowłosa dziewczynka siedziała na chodniku i cicho chlipała. Zachodzące, czerwone słońce delikatnie głaskało korony drzew, kołysane ciepłym wiatrem. Wszystkie inne dzieci dawno poszły już do domu. Tylko ona została. Nie miała siły by wstać i ruszyć do swojego. Jej serce przepełniał smutek i żal. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego wszyscy wokół są dla niej tacy niemili i naśmiewają się z jej czoła. Przecież tak bardzo starała się być uprzejma i sympatyczna, a pomimo to codziennie... Zajęta swoimi myślami, nawet nie zauważyła jak przycupnęła obok niej jakaś nieznajoma blondyneczka.

- Wszyscy zawsze ci dokuczają i nazywają wielkoczoła, co nie?

Różowowłosa ostrożnie podniosła zapłakaną twarzyczkę i zza spadające na oczy grzywki przyglądała się drugiej dziewczynce.

- Kim jesteś? – spytała drżącym głosem.

- Mmmm... Nazywam się Yamanaka Ino, a ty? – spytała figlarnym tonem.

- Sakura. – szepnęła w odpowiedzi różowowłosa.

- Hmmm... nie słyszę, mów głośniej.

- Haruno Sakura! – krzyknęła.

- Achaa... rozumiem... masz strasznie wielkie czoło. Stąd twoje przezwisko. – Ino pogładziła palcem czoło różowowłosej, a następnie delikatnie je popchnęła. Dziewczynka w odpowiedzi cicho chlipnęła. Blondyneczka odsunęła ręką włosy z czoła nowej znajomej i zaczęła bacznie się jej przyglądać. – I ukrywasz to czoło pod grzywką... jesteś jak duch.

Sakura nie za bardzo rozumiała znaczenie ostatnich słów tej całej Ino, lecz wydawało się, że ta nie ma złych zamiarów. Nagle Yamanaka uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem. Przez ułamek sekundy różowowłosej przeszło przez myśl, że teraz i ona będzie się z niej śmiała.

- Sakura, tak? – blondyneczka wyprostowała się i ruszyła swoją stronę. – Przyjdź tu też jutro! Przyniosę ci coś ładnego! – powiedziała na odchodne.

- He? – Sakura ze zdziwieniem patrzyła na oddalającą się sylwetkę nowej koleżanki.

Po raz pierwszy ktoś był dla niej miły. To było takie inne. Sakura spuściła głowę, otarła rękawem ostatnie łzy, wstała z chodnika i postanowiła udać się w końcu do domu. Zaczęło się ściemniać, więc był już najwyższy czas na to.  
„Yamanaka... Ino..." – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie dziewczynka, stawiając kolejne kroki po parkowej alejce. – „Jest miła..."  
Mocny podmuch powietrza rozwiał włosy zamyślonej Sakury i wyrwał z rozmyślań. Nagle przed oczami dziewczynki pojawiła się czyjaś twarz i Haruno odruchowo zrobiła dwa kroki do tyłu. Druga postać stanęła jak wryta. Na ułamek sekundy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Głębia nieznajomych oczu zahipnotyzowała dziewczynkę i sprawiła, że świat wokół przestał istnieć. Na krótką chwilę obydwoje poczuli jakby zostali połączeni niewidzialną, nierozerwalną nicią. Sakura nieostrożnie postawiła nogę i runęła na ziemię. Dźwięk upadku przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości.

- Nic ci nie jest? – usłyszała nad sobą. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć.

- Ech? – dziewczynka odruchowo zasłoniła usta dłonią. Kompletnie odjęło jej mowę.

- Daj rękę, pomogę ci wstać. – wyciągnął swoją dłoń chłopak.

- Różowowłosa nic nie odpowiadając ostrożnie wykonała polecenie i została przywrócona do pionu.

- Sasuke! Tu jesteś! Chodź już do domu! – doszło gdzieś zza pleców dziewczynki.

- Już idę nii-san! – odpowiedział nieznajomy. – To cześć! – pomachał Sakurze na pożegnanie i pobiegł do brata. Dziewczyna niczym zaczarowana patrzyła jak chłopak odchodzi i znika za najbliższym zakrętem. Ciepły, popołudniowy wiatr pogładził ją lekko po twarzy i rozszumiał korony drzew.  
„Sasuke...kun..." – przeszło przez myśl Sakurze. Na jej zapatrzonych w horyzont licach pojawił się delikatny rumieniec. Nagle ocknęła się i rozejrzała wokół. Było już prawie zupełnie ciemno, w związku z czym różowowłosa postanowiła resztę drogi do domu przebyć biegiem. Czuła, że teraz coś się zmieni. Pełna nadziei z niecierpliwością zaczęła wyczekiwać jutra.  
Następnego popołudnia Sakura czekała w omówionym miejscu na Ino. W końcu na horyzoncie pojawiła się jej nowa znajoma.

- Sakura... – zaczęła. – Zamknij oczy, dobrze?

- Czemu? – spytała nieufnie tamta.

- Ach... Nie pytaj, zobaczysz po co. No już! Zamykaj! – ponaglała blondyneczka.

Różowowłosa ostrożnie zamknęła swoje zielone oczy. Ino uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła odgarniać grzywkę na boki. Po chwili wyciągnęła z kieszeni czerwoną wstążkę i zawiązała ją na głowie Sakury, która podniosła powieki i teraz z lekkim zdziwieniem zaczęła wpatrywać się w swoją towarzyszkę.

- No i od razu lepiej! Tak wyglądasz ładniej! – uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem Yamanaka.

- Dziękuję... ale... – zaczęła niepewnie tamta.

- Ale co? – spytała nieco podirytowana blondynka.

- Moje czoło...

- Rany... śmieją się z ciebie, bo je chowasz. Jesteś ładna, więc nie martw się, bez obaw!

„Ino-chan..." – Sakura po raz pierwszy usłyszała coś takiego.

- To co? Pójdziemy sobie gdzieś razem?

- Yhm... – przytaknęła różowowłosa.

Yamanaka, wyczuwając niepewność towarzyszki zaczęła jakoś rozmowę. Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego przejęła się losem tej małej, ale jakoś tak lubiła jej towarzystwo. Postanowiła, że już nikomu nie pozwoli się bezkarnie z niej naśmiewać.  
Nagle zauważyła, idącego z naprzeciwka czarnowłosego chłopaka. Od jakiegoś czasu miała na niego oko, więc teraz, mijając go, uśmiechnęła się najpiękniej jak tylko umiała. Tamten jednak nawet nie spojrzał na dziewczynę.  
„Kurczę..." – pomyślała.  
Sakura kątem oka przyuważyła mijającego bruneta. Wydał jej się jakoś dziwniej znajomy. Sama nie wiedząc czemu, ostrożnie obejrzała się za siebie. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w oddalającą się sylwetkę. Ciepły, popołudniowy wiatr pogładził ją lekko po twarzy i rozszumiał korony drzew. Sakura, usłyszawszy jakieś pytanie Ino, natychmiast odwróciła się z powrotem do koleżanki. Niestety, nie zauważyła już szybkiego, dyskretnego spojrzenia ciemnowłosego, który na chwilkę także odwrócił głowę za siebie.

Minął jakiś miesiąc. Każdy nowy dzień spędzony z Ino był dla Sakury czymś wyjątkowym. Yamanaka stała się dla niej kimś bardzo ważnym, zachwycała ją wszystkim, co tylko robiła, sposobem mówienia, ubierania i bycia. Teraz nawet coraz rzadziej jej dokuczano, pewnie dzięki obronie Ino. Pewnego razu nawet sama Haruno się przestraszyła wściekłej, wymachującej kijem blondynki, odgrażającej się oprawcom wielkoczołej.  
Dochodziło właśnie południe i Sakura biegła, co sił w nogach na miejsce spotkania z przyjaciółką. Dzisiejszego ranka nieco zaspała i teraz bała się, że się spóźni.  
„Mam nadzieję, że Ino-chan nie będzie zła!" – myślała gorączkowo. W ręku kurczowo trzymała paczkę cukierków, którymi miała zamiar obdarować wszystkich nowych znajomych. Postanowiła sobie zrobić skróty i przebiec na przełaj między drzewami. Gdzieś z boku doszedł ją jakiś dziwny odgłos. Zaciekawiona, spojrzała na źródło dźwięku. Nagle zaczepiła nogą o jakiś wystający korzeń i jak kłoda upadła wprost na twarz, a trzymane słodycze wysypały się z woreczka.

- Ałaaaa... – zaczęła powoli się podnosić.

- Eee... nic ci się nie stało? – usłyszała nad głową.

- He? – różowowłosa spojrzała do góry i ujrzała ciemnowłosego chłopca, przyglądającego się jej z lekkim zdziwieniem na twarzy.

- Daj rękę, pomogę ci wstać. – wyciągnął swoją dłoń chłopak.

Sakura ostrożnie wykonała polecenie i została przywrócona do pionu.

- A! To ty! – zawołał nagle. – Ta dziewczynka z parku! Pamiętasz? Już raz się spotkaliśmy! – uśmiechnął się wesoło. – Nazywam się Uchiha Sasuke. A ty?

- Ja... – zatkało ją. – Sakura... Haruno Sakura... – szepnęła cicho. Poczuła jak całą jej twarz oblewa gorący rumieniec.

- Sakura? – upewnił się. – Pasuje ci. – powiedział mimochodem, przyglądając się jej twarzy.

Serce dziewczyny przyśpieszyło swój bieg, a po całym ciele przeszły miłe dreszcze. W głowie miała kompletną pustkę i nie wiedziała, co ma powiedzieć.

- Dziękuję. – wydukała z wielkim wysiłkiem.

- Yhm. To ja wrócę do swojego treningu. Lepiej nie chodź tędy sama, bo może coś ci się stać. – chłopak odwrócił się i poszedł w swoją stronę.

- Ach! – Sakura wyciągnęła rękę jakby chciała go zatrzymać. W tej samej chwili zauważyła rozsypane cukierki, które szybko zebrała i czym prędzej ruszyła za Sasuke. – Poczekaj chwileczkę!

- He? – odwrócił się zdziwiony Uchiha.

- Cz... czy mogę... czy mogłabym potrenować z tobą? – Haruno sama nie wiedziała sąd w niej tyle odwagi. Jakoś tak samo się powiedziało.

- Potrenować ze mną? W sumie... – chłopak zaczął się zastanawiać. Tak szczerze to miał już dosyć żmudnego trafiania w środek tarczy, co z resztą miał już opanowane do perfekcji. Dzisiaj trenował tylko z nudów; chciał zająć sobie jakoś czas do powrotu brata z misji, przecież w końcu obiecał mu, że nauczy go jakiś nowych technik rzucania shurikenami. Nie mógł się już doczekać. Pomyślał, że czyjaś obecność nie zaszkodzi... w ostateczności zabije jakoś czas. W dodatku ta śmieszna i niezdarna Sakura wydawał się całkiem miłą osóbką, więc Sasuke w ułamku sekundy podjął decyzję. - ...zgoda.  
Różowowłosej aż zaświeciły się oczy ze szczęścia. Resztę popołudnia Sasuke spędził na uczeniu Sakury poprawnego rzucania shurikenami. Po raz pierwszy poczuł się naprawdę ważny. Tym razem to on był w roli nauczyciela, co bardzo mu się spodobało.

- Dobrze, na dzisiaj koniec. – obwieścił po kilku godzinach ciężkich ćwiczeń.

- Yhmm.. – skinęła głową dziewczynka, którą trening za bardzo tam nie obchodził, ważne, że mogła spędzić czas z Uchihą.

- To może... odprowadzę cię kawałek, co? – zaproponował z dobrego serca chłopak.

Różowowłosa przytaknęła mu energicznie. Ta cała sytuacja przekraczała jej najśmielsze oczekiwania i marzenia. Już tamtego dnia, gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy, poczuła coś dziwnego w sercu, lecz teraz to uczucie spotęgowało na sile. Sasuke wydawał się idealny. Sakura nie mogła powstrzymać bijącej z zawrotną prędkością pikawy, która aż rwało się do chłopaka. Z największą starannością zapamiętywała każdą sekundę spędzoną razem, każdy oddech, każdą kropelkę potu, spływającą po jego czole. Obraz uśmiechniętej, skąpanej w promieniach ciepłego, popołudniowego słońca, twarzy i gest, którym odgarniał włosy, rozwiewane przez wiatr na zawsze wyryły się w jej sercu. Nawet przemęczony nadgarstek nie bolał tak bardzo dzięki jego obecności. Dziewczyna po raz pierwszy w życiu czuła się tak wspaniale.

- To chodźmy. – nawet tak zwykłe słowa w jego ustach brzmiały jak najpiękniejsza muzyka.

Obydwoje zgodnie ruszyli w stronę parku. Gdy już wyszli na chodnik, Sakura zatrzymała się. Do zachodu słońca była jeszcze jakaś godzina. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że dzień taki jak ten już się nie powtórzy, więc odważnie postanowiła, że postara się wykorzystać jeszcze czas, który pozostał.  
„Ino-chan pewnie by tak zrobiła... ona jest odważna.." – pomyślała i zacisnęła pięść.

- Sasuke-kun... a może... zjemy trochę cukierków, co? – zapytała nieśmiało.

- Cukierków? Może być... – odpowiedział chłopak.

- To może chodźmy na tamte huśtawki, co?

Sasuke nie miał nic przeciwko. W końcu, co mu szkodzi. Po chwili obydwoje siedzieli na huśtawkach i zajadali słodycze, patrząc w nieokreślony punkt na horyzoncie. Sakura zerknęła dyskretnie w stronę Sasuke. Ten poczuwszy czyjś wzrok na sobie odwrócił się w kierunku dziewczyny, która natychmiast popatrzyła w inną stronę. Chłopak delikatnie się uśmiechnął i skupił się na kilku ptakach w oddali. Haruno, uznawszy, że jest już bezpiecznie ponownie zerknęła w stronę chłopaka, który tym razem był lepiej przygotowany i niemal natychmiast przeniósł wzrok na nią. Ta speszona, szybko zmieniła (tylko pozornie) obiekt zainteresowania na pobliskie drzewo. Po chwili znów spróbowała spojrzeć na Sasuke, lecz tym razem została od razu przyłapana i nie mogła już uciec wzrokiem gdzie indziej, więc zrobiła zakłopotaną minkę i zdobyła się na uśmiech, który Uchiha mimowolnie odwzajemnił. Cukierki się skończyły, a Sasuke postanowił, że to już pora by wracać do domu i sprawdzić, czy brat wrócił.

- To ja już muszę iść. – zaczął.

- A... acha... – w głosie dziewczyny pojawiła się nuta smutku.

Chłopak nie zwlekając już dłużej wstał z huśtawki i rozciągnął się, a następnie przebiegł kilka metrów przez trawę do chodnika, odwrócił się w stronę różowowłosej i spojrzał jeszcze raz na nią. Sakura niczym zahipnotyzowana patrzyła jak podnosi dłoń i macha jej na pożegnanie, a następnie znika za najbliższym zakrętem. Ciepły, popołudniowy wiatr pogładził ją lekko po twarzy i rozszumiał korony drzew. Szelest ściskanego woreczka po cukierkach przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości.  
„Ach! Zapomniałam o spotkaniu z Ino-chan!" – przypomniała sobie nagle i natychmiast zerwała się do biegu. Miała nadzieję, że przyjaciółka wraz z resztą koleżanek jest jeszcze w miejscu, w którym miały zwyczaj przesiadywać. Ku jej radości tak właśnie było. Już z daleka zaczęła im machać.

- Hej słuchajcie, słuchajcie! Zakochałam się! – krzyczała zanim jeszcze zdążyła dobrze dobiec.

- Tylko się teraz nie rozgaduj... – zaczęła jedna osoba.

- I nie mów, że w Sasuke... – dopowiedziała druga.

- He? – Haruno nieco się zdziwiła. –Skąd wiedziałaś?

- Hej... czy to nie oczywiste? Sasuke-kun to najpopularniejszy chłopak...

- Rany... pewnie mam dużo rywalek... co robić? – zmartwiła się różowowłosa, nie zauważając grymasu, który pojawił się na twarzy Ino...

Minęło kilka dni. Codziennie, gdy Sakura szła na spotkanie z koleżankami, przechodziła tą samą ścieżką, mając nadzieję na spotkanie Sasuke. Nigdy to jednak nie nastąpiło. Pomimo tego, że mogła go widywać w szkole, chciała się z nim spotkać w wolnym czasie, lecz jakoś nigdy nie miała odwagi by poprosić o to, w szczególności, że wokół kręciło się tyle rywalek...  
Na niebie pojawił się księżyc w pełni w całej swej okazałości. Sakura leżała w łóżku i powoli zasypiała. Dzisiaj w Akademii Ninja naprawdę było sporo ciężkich, męczących lekcji. Nagle przez całe jej ciało przeszły niemiłe dreszcze i wyrwały ją z drzemki. Serce zaczęło bić jak szalone i nagle poczuła jak ogarnia ją fala bólu i smutku. Przetarła zmęczone oczy i podeszła do okna i spojrzała na jasno świecący miesiąc.

- Ależ ogromny... – powiedziała mimowolnie.

„Co to za uczucie...?" – zastanawiała się. – „Skąd ono się wzięło...?" – pytała samą siebie. Przycisnąwszy mocniej piąstki do piersi zamknęła oczy i pozwoliła spłynąć kilku srebrnym łzom...

Następnego dnia Sasuke nie przyszedł do Akademii. Nikt nie wiedział, co dokładnie się stało, ale za jego nieobecnością kryła się jakaś tajemnica. Gdzieś między uczniami i nauczycielami krążyły jakieś plotki, ale żadna nie była prawdziwa.  
Minął jakiś tydzień. Prawie każdego dnia padało. Także tego popołudnia zanosiło się na deszcz. Ciężkie burzowe chmury wyglądały jakby miały zaraz runąć wprost na Sakurę, która wracała właśnie parkową alejką wprost do domu. W ręce ściskała resztkę cukierków, które nie zdążyła zjeść z Ino.  
„Mam nadzieję, że nie zmoknę..." – myślała, patrząc w granatowe niebo. Horyzont na wschodzie ponuro mruknął, zwiastując nadejście burzy. Nagle różowowłosa się zatrzymała. Na parkowej huśtawce siedział pochylony Sasuke. Dziewczynka chwilę wpatrywała się w sylwetkę ukochanego, po czym postanowiła podejść. Była nieco ciekawa, czemu i on nie zmierza do domu.

- Sasuke-kun.. – zaczęła. Ten nawet nie podniósł głowy. – Sasuke-kun... – powiedziała nieco głośniej. Chłopak drętwo podniósł wzrok i niemalże natychmiast go opuścił. – Czemu nie idziesz do domu?

- ... – Uchiha milczał. Nie miał ochoty na rozmowę z kimkolwiek.

- Zbiera się na deszcz... może lepiej jednak...

Sakura nie wiedziała, o co chodzi. Nagle przypomniała sobie o cukierkach.

- Sasuke-kun... a może cukierka? – spytała niewinnie.

Chłopak lekko drgnął.

- ...ująca... – szepnął coś niewyraźnie.

- He?

- Nie lubię słodyczy. – powiedział oschle, wstał i z kamienną twarzą przeszedł obok zmartwionej Sakury.

- Sasuke-kun! – zawołał jeszcze tamta.

- ... – Uchiha stanął w miejscu. Nagły podmuch wiatru rozwiał jego kruczoczarne włosy, a chłopak odwrócił twarz w kierunku dziewczyny. – Jesteś... irytująca... – zagrzmiał chłodno.

Różowowłosa poczuła jak po całym jej ciele przechodzą niemiłe dreszcze.

- Sa... – zaczęła, lecz głos utknął jej w gardle. Po policzkach spłynęło kilka łez.

Burza wisiała w powietrzu. Powietrze zdawało się robić cięższe z minuty na minutę.  
Sakura jakby zahipnotyzowana patrzyła jak Sasuke odwraca się i powoli odchodzi, a następnie znika za najbliższym zakrętem. Ciepły, popołudniowy wiatr pogładził ją lekko po twarzy i rozszumiał korony drzew.

* * *

Krótkie i smutne, co? W koncu przecież i tak inaczej nie mogło się to skończyć na tym etapie ich znajomości, ale kto wie, co przyniesie przyszłość:-)  



End file.
